


Give me your hand, darling

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Series: Oh Lord, Heaven knows we belong way down below [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, In the Beginning, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam and Dean just want free food, Than they actually want to marry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean keep proposing to each other in restaurants to get free food. One day, Dean proposes to Sam for real. Sam still thinks it's just for show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me your hand, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your otp keeps proposing to each other in restaurants to get free food. One day, person A proposes for real, and person B thinks it’s still a joke.  
> (Wincest, Dean is A and Sam is B.)
> 
> I found this on tumblr and couldn't resist :D

Dean was the one who started it, because he thought it was funny.

Sam was shocked at first when Dean dropped to his knees and grabbed his hand, looked up at him with those stunning green eyes and asked,

“Do you wanna marry me?”

Suddenly everyone around them was staring. Sam’s eyes were wide and his mouth must have been hanging open while Dean made a small gesture for him to agree, so he swallowed and just said “Sure”, while Dean got up and kissed him. People started cheering, and a few seconds later a waitress came and asked for their order, everything on the house. When Dean started ordering two burgers for himself and a salad for Sam it dawned on him that this had been a trick.

After the girl had left  Dean sat down next to him and grinned, pulling him in, but not to kiss him, just to whisper into his ear: “I saw a couple do this the other day. An easy way to get free food, right?”

Dean looked at him with a wide grin, nodding, waiting for approval.

“I don’t think the other couple did it for the free meal”, Sam said slightly irritated, but he couldn’t help it, he had to smile. It was kind of relieving to know this had just been a prank.

They had an amazing meal they didn’t pay for. And that was how it started.

From that day on they took turns fake-proposing to each other all across the country – in restaurant chains, bigger places, everywhere people would be around and see them. Because those places weren’t generous for the sake of being generous – they did it so people _saw_ their generosity. But Sam and Dean knew how to play on that. Most of the time, it worked out great.

They developed little routines, Sam usually said some more words like “you made me see the best parts of myself” or “You are the only one I can imagine spending my life with” while going to his knees since he was taller than Dean.

Dean, not to be beaten easily would bring a single rose, bought fake rings, and even tried his hand at poetry once. Sam had a hard time not laughing out loud, and that was the end of that.

They lost count of how often they did it. Dean would always bring the rings with him, and would give them to Sam if it was his turn. Tonight it was not. The restaurant was fancy enough to make Sam smile and feel good, and when they sat down he shared the usual conspiratorial smile with Dean.

Before they made their orders, Dean went to his knees, drawing attention, but by now both of them were practised enough not to care anymore.

“Sam Winchester”, Dean said, showing the love he felt through both his eyes and his voice, “You are the best thing that ever happened to me. There’s no one I want by my side more than you. There’s no one who understands me like you do, who is willing to deal with all my quirks and annoying habits.”

He smiled softly, and Sam was a little surprised at how sincere Dean was, how much effort he put in. But needless to say, he liked it.

“I know I complain more often than not”, Dean continued, almost a little abashed, “But I love that you get up ridiculously early to run every morning. That you buy fruits and veggies although I pretend to hate it. That you get all nerdy when we’re dealing with historical stuff. That you stay gentle even when I’m one step from exploding.”

Dean bit his lower lip before reaching into his jacket, getting out a small box – and this time they weren’t their usual fake rings. They were black, relatively simple, but smooth and possessed a sober elegance. Sam met Dean’s eyes when he looked back up, and Dean almost whispered the question, as if he feared to be rejected,

“Do you want to marry me, Sam?”

Sam got up from his chair and took Dean’s hand to pull him up, kiss him softly and slowly, his hands cupping his brother’s face.

“Yes. Yes, I do”, he murmured back, kissing Dean again, feeling his smile against his lips.

People around them were cheering, and they sat down – the waiter asked for their orders shortly after – of course for free, and Sam looked at the rings, then at Dean and grinned.

“This one was good. Really good. Nice touch”, he complimented him.

Dean’s eyebrow twitched. His face took on an expression that rang all of Sam’s alarms.

“Dean? You okay?” He sounded seriously concerned.

“Sam.” Dean cleared his throat, the rings still in his hand. He placed them on the table delicately before whispering, “This wasn’t fake.”

Sam’s mouth dropped open. “This one was real?” Bewilderment was clear in his voice.

“Yeah. That’s why I bought the new rings and said all that and...we don’t have to, if you don’t want to, I totally get it-“

“Dean”, Sam interrupted, before Dean’s nervousness got the best of him. He smiled. Whole-heartedly, and he could see his brother relax, his stiffened shoulders easing into a more comfortable position, his panicked gaze becoming happy.

“I want this. For real.” Sam smiled, and Dean reached for the rings, plucking one out of the box, and Sam gave him his hand.

“They allow us to feel each other’s heartbeat”, Dean explained, and Sam didn’t know what to say for a moment.

“They are perfect, Dean.”

Sam looked down at his hand, at the ring on his finger, and smiled at his brother while he took the other ring and slid it onto Dean’s finger.

They stared at each other like love sick idiots, as if they didn’t see anything else for the duration of the whole meal, and when they left it was hand in hand, with their rings for everyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
